Ventus Gets Drunk
by Dream Adept
Summary: When the BBS trio decide to eat out for the first time, things don't go very well, especially when Ven gets his hands on alchohol. Things just get worse after that. Really random story. Repeat: RANDOM. Meant to be funny, but failed at it. slight Tequa


Well, I haven't posted anything new for a while now... My sister and I came up with this rather... uh... random story when we passed a bar in a restaurant. I thought I might as well type it down, and here you have it - posted on fanfiction. I honestly don't think it's that good, it's rather random, but oh well :/

Disclaimner: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Aqua sighed and gazed out her window, idly taking in the view of her home world, the Land of Departure. At the moment, her friends were probably busy with their own things – Terra would probably be working on his form, repeatedly swinging his Keyblade before he got the stance right. As for Ven, well, perhaps he was lying in his bed, randomly swinging the wooden keyblade Terra gave him. Or perhaps the Master gave him a job to do. Aqua chuckled. Ven wouldn't like that. He would much rather be training, or outside running around.

_Perhaps I should take my friends out for lunch or dinner, _she said silently to herself. _They'll enjoy it, I'm sure. _Aqua stood and plucked up her wallet from the drawer by her bed and counted the munny inside. Just enough for a good meal outside. She stood and jogged down the hall to look for her friends.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Terra, Ventus and Aqua stood in front of the Moogle Bar with empty stomachs and a full wallet.

Ven folded his hands behind his head and gave the Moogle Bar a strange look. " Aqua," he said carefully, "why did you suddenly decide to take us out here?" He didn't seem to sure about the colourful sign and the unusual floating ball creatures inside. Were they serving? His eyes widened when he happened to see one of the creatures float to a table holding a tray twice its size.

" Come on, Ven," Terra said, playfully nudging the younger boy. " It's good to have a treat once in a while. We haven't eaten out before either."

Aqua pulled the boys along behind her. " What are you guys waiting for?" _Geez, boys. I'm just taking them out to eat and they have to discuss it._

The trio took seats close to the window and picked up the menus set before them (Ven goggled at the moogle that had given them the menus). Despite the rather kiddy look of the bar on the outside, inside was rather small but quite comfy. The walls and furniture were soft shades of brown and red, giving the little restaurant a rather homey feel.

Terra ordered a thick juicy burger full of meat, while Aqua quietly asked for a salad. Ven didn't really give much thought to what he would eat and was scolded by Aqua when he said he wanted three bowls of ice cream sundae. He finally relented and asked for a sandwich.

" And what drinks would you three like, kupo?" the moogle asked them. Terra and Aqua glanced at each other.

" Hm... would it be alright if we tried wine?" Terra asked tentatively. Aqua looked at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything.

" Absolutely, kupo. And what would the boy like, kupo?"

" I'm not just a boy," Ven grumbled. He felt a sharp kick from Aqua from under the table and quickly regained his manners. " Uh, I'll have fruit juice, thanks."

When the moogle left, Ven turned to Aqua with a frown on his face. " Can I try some wine too?"

" No Ven, you're not old enough," she told him firmly.

" But I'm fifteen! Surely that's old enough!"

" You could get really sick if you drank alchohol, Ven."

Terra began to chuckle. " You sound like a mother, Aqua, a mother that tends to nag a lot. But Ven, she's right. You can drink some when you get older." Terra laughed again when Ven gave him the stop-treating-me-like-a-kid look.

The three friends chatted amiably, commenting on the food and talking about... well, anything you'd think a couple of keyblade users would talk about. Ven joined in the conversations but became a sulk after asking for a sip of Terra's wine and got scolded swiftly after. Terra and Aqua got caught up in a debate about Command Styles and almost completely ignored Ven for a while. His sandwich already finished, Ven gazed at the glass of wine by Terra's arm. Well, if alchohol was bad for him, he shouldn't drink it. But curiosity overruled instinct and before he could tell himself to stop, Ven snatched up the glass of wine and took two large gulps from it. He put it down quickly and carefully. Neither Terra or Aqua noticed.

All at once, the taste of wine suddenly filled his mouth. He gagged slightly at the sudden taste burst. The strange flavour grossed him out somewhat, but it also tasted a little nice. He grabbed his juice and chugged the rest of it down, and smiled pleasantly. It wasn't too bad. Nothing was going to happen to him.

Without looking at his glass, Terra grabbed it and tilted it to his mouth, but only got a trickle of wine. He looked at it, confused.

" Strange, I'm pretty sure I didn't drink that much earlier." He waved down a moogle for a refill, while Aqua eyed the glass suspiciously. She glanced at Ven but only saw him staring at a bird sitting in a tree by the window. _No, he couldn't have possibly drunk it. He's a good boy._

_

* * *

_

As the trio began to walk home, Aqua noticed Ven stumbling along slightly behind her. She paused for a moment.

" Hey, Ven, are you all right?"

He smiled at her and nodded in reply, but didn't say anything. He seemed to be swaying as he walked. Aqua wrinkled her nose and turned away, thinking he was just full. Full on what? On a sandwich and some juice? Or...? _Wait. He couldn't have possibly... no, forget it. He's fine._

A few moments later, Terra burped loudly, and all of them laughed, which immediately dashed Aqua's suspicions of Ven drinking the wine. They walked on for five more minutes, in which Aqua and Terra enjoyed the exercise of the walk. Ven was increasingly lagging behind, and soon the two adults had to stop frequently to let Ven catch up.

" Let's rest by that tree for a little – " Aqua began, when Ven stumbled rather hard into her back. She staggered forward. " Ven! What – "

" Lookie," he said rather dumbly, and pointed to the sky. " It's a flyin' moogle!"

Terra looked up. " A what? All I see is the sky."

Ven giggled uncharacteristically. " Haha, made you look."

" Er, buddy, you all right?"

Aqua narrowed her eyes suspiciously. " Ven, did you... did you drink Terra's wine?"

Ven tilted from side to side, a half-asleep smile on his face. " Huwhat?"

" Did you drink that wine?"

Ven hiccupped. " Only a slurrrp," he said, now drunkenly. Ven literally tipped to the side and fell straight into Terra's arms.

Aqua face-palmed, cursing herself for not being more watchful. " Terra," she murmured. " Please carry him for me. I'm going to take us home on my Glider."

Terra nodded and slung Ven over his shoulder (who was, at the moment, enjoying some kind of little joke and was quietly giggling). Aqua pressed her arm guard and was soon encased in her shining armour. She flung her Rainfell high above her and soon it hovered down, now a Keyblade Glider.

" Dude," Ven slurred. " I'm cool to ride, *hic*."

With some difficulty, Terra settled in behind Aqua and held onto her shoulder with one hand, while holding Ven with the other. " Hang tight to him, Terra," Aqua warned him. " It won't be a long ride, I promise." The Glider took to the air. As soon as it shot forward, Ven promptly vomited on Terra's back.

Despite what Aqua promised, it WAS going to be a very long ride.

* * *

" Terra, Aqua, what happened to Ven?" Master Eraqus gawked at the unconscious form hanging over Terra's back, with Terra squirming uncomfortably as he felt the contents of Ven's stomach running down the back of his shirt.

Aqua quickly stood in front of Eraqus, urging Terra with a look while she said reassuringly, " Don't worry, Master. He just... uh... felt sick, so we decided to carry him home. He, er, fell asleep during the ride."

Eraqus' eyebrows rose in suspicion but he said nothing. " Well, give him a panacea or two if it's food poisoning," he told her mildly. " Oh, and perhaps you shouldn't go to that place where you ate again."

" Yes, Master." Aqua inwardly sighed when Eraqus made his leave. She hurried to Ven's room where Terra most likely took him. She found Ven sleeping peacefully and Terra was sitting beside him with a fresh shirt on.

Terra turned to her and scowled. " Could you have any faster on that thing? A slow ride would have saved me my shirt."

Aqua just laughed and pulled up another stool beside him. She watched Ven lying asleep on the bed, his chest rising and falling gently as though he had merely taken a nap. She reminded herself that was _not _the cause and decided that she should make him something for a hangover.

" Terra, would you mind watching him for a bit? I'm gonna go and fix up something for him, so when he wakes up he'll have something to make him feel better." Aqua stood and pushed her stool aside.

Terra replied, " Sure, no problem. I'll watch him."

Aqua laughed softly and by some strange compulsion, she ruffled Terra's hair and left, leaving him confused and blushing slightly.

_My dear friend, _Aqua thought.

* * *

Several minutes later, Aqua removed the boiling water from the stovetop and poured it into a mug full of special herbs which, she had read in a book, were good for hangovers. She was just about to put the pot of excess hot water onto the stove again when someone burst into the kitchen behind her, and she could tell someone did because she could sense it.

" Aqua?"

Aqua screamed involuntarily and spun around in shock, the contents of the pot she was holding flying out and splashing Terra right in the chest.

" GYAH!" He immediately began to hop around in pain as the hot water scalded him.

" Ah! T-T-Terra I'm so sorry!" She tossed the pot into the sink and cast cooling drafts of wind towards Terra, who quickly calmed, though his face was red from pain. His shirt, however, was a mess (again).

" Have you see Ven?" Terra asked her breathlessly.

Aqua shook her head. " No, why?" Her voice rose slightly. " He's not with you?"

" Nope. Went to the washroom for a bit and when I returned, he was just gone."

_Oh no. What could have happened? _Aqua grabbed Terra's arm involuntarily. " We have to find him," she cried.

* * *

When Terra had left to use the washroom, Ven yawned and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes. _Dang, my head is killing me. What happened? _His eyes half closed, Ven walked out of bed, tilting from side to side. He hit his leg on the dresser and cursed, but the pain jarred him slightly out of his somnolent stupor.

_I wonder where Aqua and Terra are? As far as I know, I can't remember a single thing about how I got here and what happened. _Ven walked aimlessly down the hall, not even giving a thought that any of his friends would have eventually come to the room to see him. Of course, he couldn't always expect that of them – unfortunately he couldn't remember anything after leaving the castle to go somewhere with his friends, therefore he did not know that his friends were currently trying to treat him for a hangover, but anyway let's get back onto the story.

Ven approached an open door and peered inside, still in somewhat of a daze, and didn't give himself the chance to think that perhaps randomly peeking into a room he didn't know was somewhat rude. He found that it was the Master's office, and before he could stop himself, Ven wandered inside.

It was quite spacious and somewhat elegant looking. It retained the theme of the Land of departure with an air of authority to it. Ven walked slowly around the room, wondering why he was there. A wave of dizziness came over him and he staggered into the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly there was a click. The off-balance Ven cried out as he fell through an opening that had appeared in the wall just seconds after he accidentally pressed a secret switch. He tumbled down some steps and, fortunately, there were only four, so he didn't have far to fall. Ven lay on the floor in a daze.

* * *

Aqua suddenly stopped. " Did you hear that?"

" Hear what?" Terra said.

" I thought I heard someone crying out. Then I heard a thud."

Terra frowned and thought for a while. " I think I heard something... sounds like it was coming from upstairs."

" Let's go check it out."

* * *

Ven stood slowly and stared at the large object in front of him. It was a large, rather dark coloured wooden barrel with a tap on the bottom side of it. A pungent, slightly sweet, slightly sour odor filled the air. It was a little familiar but Ven did now know how.

" Why would the Master keep something like this in here?" He said aloud. Ven knelt and turned the knob of the tap slightly. A bit of reddish liquid spilled onto the floor, and he quickly closed the tab again. Ven sniffed the liquid on the ground. He dipped his finger into it and put it to his mouth, ever so slightly.

_Huh. Doesn't taste bad. _He looked up and saw in large black letters written on the barrel: _**Celebratory Wine – For Special Occasions Only. **_Wine, huh. Ven knew it was an adult drink, but he couldn't think of any just reason why he shouldn't drink it. Plus, he was thirsty at the moment. Maybe a little drink would help his headache go away.

Ven took the empty mug he saw on Eraqus' desk and brought it into the hidden chamber, where he held it under the tap and watched it fill. Then he sat down and took a big gulp. He nearly spat it out. Who would wanna drink this stuff? It was revolting. Nonetheless, he was desperately thirsty, and choked down the rest of the wine.

* * *

" Terra, I don't think it's a good idea to be snooping around the Master's office," Aqua said worriedly as they crept in through the open door.

" Relax," he told her reassuringly. " Master isn't home at the moment, plus, this is where I'm sure that noise came from."

Both of them immediately noticed an extra door in the Master's room, and walked towards it. Aqua peered in.

" Oh no," she moaned. " This is exactly what I didn't want to see – _ever again._"

Terra peered over her shoulder and gaped. Ven was sitting with his back to the barrel, his eyes half closed as he smiled at his friends in a goofy way.

" Hwuzup," he said drowsily. " Wud oo 'ike t' join me frabit?"

" Ven, no," Aqua said, distressed. It upset Terra slightly to see her like that. Both he and Aqua skipped steps and knelt beside the spiky haired boy.

" Ven, how much did you drink?" Terra inquired warily.

" Uh, *hic*, three mugfuls I thinks, *hic*."

Aqua sighed. Both adults came in and wrested the mug from Ven's grasp and were about to haul him up the steps when a shadow fell across the doorway.

" Would either of you care to enlighten me as to _what is going on?_" It was none other than the Master Eraqus who had said that. He stared at them with cold eyes. " Nevermind. Bring Ventus to his room and treat him immediately. After he is comfortable I want you both to report to my office. And you _better _not try hiding."

" Yes, Master," Aqua and Terra said in unison.

As soon as they left, Eraqus sighed and filled the mug Ven had been using with wine. He brought it up to his office and sat in the desk, drinking slowly. He would deal with the three apprentices later. But for now, he would enjoy his wine in solitude.

* * *

Terra was once again stuck with hauling Ven to his room, while Aqua ran downstairs to retrieve the hangover tea she had made earlier. After setting his younger friend down on his bed, Terra nearly fell onto the stool, he was so tired. Ven suddenly began to sing in a very high pitched squeaky voice.

" Terrie an' Akwie sitting in a tree..."

Terra rubbed his temple. " Ven, please stop that."

" L-R-F-O-K-I..." Ven stopped with a tight look on his face. " Whoopsie... gotta hurl..."

By the time Aqua had returned, Terra left the room with an awful mess on his shirt. Aqua wrinkled her nose at him and placed the mug she was holding carefully onto the bedside table. Ven was sleeping peacefully, as he had been earlier before the second dilemma began.

" I won't leave you this time," Aqua murmured. As an afterthought, she added, " Even if I have to use the washroom. Badly."

Ven made no answer and slept on peacefully, oblivious to everything that had just happened to him.

* * *

Aaaaand there you have it! I don't know about you people but I have four letters for this. L-A-M-E. Anyway, please review! It would be very much appreciated!


End file.
